This invention relates to the operation of trigger actuated devices, particularly when bench mounted.
There are many varieties of trigger actuated devices. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,407; 4,288,017; 3,893,612; 3,888,402; 3,759,435; and G.B. No. 1,474,242. These devices are used in attaching one-piece fasteners having bar-shaped ends. They are commonly employed in mass marking of saleable items with price tags.
There is the disadvantage that the user of such devices must operate a trigger repeatedly over a considerable period of time, resulting in fatigue.
An additional disadvantage is that the user must employ one hand in operating the device and the other for positioning the saleable item and tag. Considerable dexterity is required in order to apply tags quickly and safely. Moreover, time is wasted in alternately retrieving the tagging device and items.
Various attempts have been made to lessen the fatigue by devices utilizing fluid or pneumatic pressure, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,769; 4,215,807; 3,880,339; 3,735,908; and 3,734,375. These facilitate the fastening of thick, difficult to pierce articles. However, pneumatic hand held devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,339 or 3,735,908, only partially relieve user fatigue in that the devices are relatively heavy as compared to mechanically actuated devices such as the fastener shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,407.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,807; 3,735,908; and 3,734,375 bench mounted versions of pressure utilizing assemblies are shown. Bench mounts offer the advantages of enabling an operator to use both hands in positioning tags and items, as well as fatigue reducing power activation. A disadvantage is that they require replacement of current mechanical hand held fastening devices of which many thousands are in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,713 discloses a mount for a trigger actuated fastener device. Carriage means raise and lower the vertically disposed device over a supporting surface, so that the mount provides the force for piercing the articles to be tagged. Means for operating the trigger is also provided.
Another example of a device mount is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,161. The device fits between two longitudinal bars with a transverse rod cross-mounted at the ends. Fluid cylinders are provided for moving and positioning a work surface and articles to be tagged beneath the vertically disposed fastener device.
These mounts suffer from the disadvantage of being expensive to manufacture; this factor causes the equipment to be unavailable to a great many potential users.
Additionally, they must be adjusted for varying applications. Complicated conveying means are employed to promote the entry of the fastener needle at the proper location on the article. This is in part due to the fact that the point of entry of the needle cannot easily be determined due to the vertically fixed disposition of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to relieve user fatigue and problems of manipulation attendant with mechanical hand held fastener devices without requiring the replacement of these devices.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a mount which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mount which is easy to use and which does not require complicated adjustments between differing applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus which is operable to actuate a variety of mechanical hand held trigger actuated devices.